Tales of Diana & Drake
by Hayley Who
Summary: Just tales of Diana & Drake. Rated T for minor coarse language. Final chapter up! x
1. AWKWARD

**A Tale of Diana & Drake: awkward.**

**

* * *

**

_**Though I'd try my luck, it's my first. Tell me what you think. Any Good?**_

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone. And I don't.**

**

* * *

  
**

DIANA LADRIS walked through the halls of Coates Academy with purpose just as she always did. _Why did Caine want her to do this? He knows she doesn't want to talk to Drake._ She thought to herself She felt nervous but didn't show it at all, and the only reason she had felt nervous was because she was about to go see Drake Merwin. _Don't worry Diana _she had told herself _he can't touch you as long as Caine is here. _She stood outside his room and collected her breath. She opened the door and saw Drake standing there, half naked.

'_Oh My God!?' _She shrieked.

Drake cursed loudly. Diana stood there in shock for a moment then collected herself and shut the door with a slam.

'What the hell was that? Don't you know how to_ knock_?' Drake bellowed, thankful that she couldn't see him anymore because of the colour in his cheeks.

'It's not like you have anything to hide' she was sure Drake could hear her heart beating.

'What the **** did you want? Besides a glimpse of me _HALF NAKED_?' Drake called to the other side of the door.

'Caine wants you.' Diana said as she walked away. _AWKWARD_

'And so do you, now that you've seen this.' Drake snickered under his breath.

* * *

**Extremely short, i know, but i will do more tales of Diana & Drake if requested.**

**Review what you think please constructive criticism is welcome. Thank You!**

**hippychiKK**

**xx**


	2. Slop in can or slop in a bowl?

**A Tale of Diana & Drake: Slop in a can or slop in a bowl?**

(Featuring Caine Soren)

**Takes place the day after the' incident'**

_**I just wanted to dedicate this story to my first reviewers: Vera London, Caris L. Clearwater &Hyperactive Lioness.**_

_**I just want to say thank you (:**_

CAINE SOREN was looking between Drake and Diana. Something was up. They were both looking at their feet - opposed to when they normally were death staring each other – as if nervous to make eye contact with each other. He was about to give them orders but when he noticed the unusual behaviour he had to ask.

'What's up with you two?' He eyed them.

'Nothing' Diana said to quickly. Caine raised his eyebrows. 'Why would anything be up?'

'Anyway. Diana, I want you and Drake to go-'

'Whoa! Hold up, no way am I going anywhere with _that.' _Diana spat the last word.

'You will do what I say. Find Computer Jack and bring him to me.' Caine saw Drake get excited at that idea. 'It doesn't mean hurt him Drake, and I also wouldn't mind some food.'

'What do you want? Slop in a can or slop in a bowl?' Diana said sarcastically.

Diana and Drake stalked off careful to remain a long distance between each other. When they were finally out of Caine's sight Drake wrapped his whip hand around Diana's neck.

'_Hey!_ What _are_ you doing?' Diana said to him.

'If you tell anyone about what happened yesterday, I swear I _will_ kill you.' Drake threatened

'Why would I want to tell anyone about yesterday?' Diana spat at him.

'To brag, of course.' Drake told her.

'Ugh! You are disgusting!'Diana said in his face. Drake tightened his grip around her neck.

'You wanna say that again, _bitch?' _

'You .Are. Disgusting.' Diana sounded out. Every inch of her body told her not to, but she couldn't resist, and once the words were out she couldn't take them back. Drake's grip immediately tightened and Diana couldn't breathe, then the grip was loosened.

'You are _so_ lucky that you're Caine's little _girlfriend_.' He spat.

'I am not his _little_ girlfriend.' She said as she tried to catch her breath back.

Drake smiled as soon as the worlds were out of her mouth and they continued walking down the halls of Coates Academy.


	3. Death By Boredom

**A Tale of Diana & Drake: Death by boredom.

* * *

**

_**A week after the last story.**_

_**To anyone who has read or reviewed this story I'd like to say thank you, again. It means heaps **_

_**(:**_

_**If anyone has any ideas about what should happen to Diana & Drake just tell me, I really don't know what direction I'm going in with this so any idea's would be appreciated

* * *

**_

DRAKE MERWIN sat slumped in a chair across the room form Diana, in there because Computer Jack had told him and Diana to wait for Caine, to give them his next plan Drake guessed.

'How long is Caine going to be?' Drake asked irritably. She glared at him for a long while, when Drake noticed he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Diana had refused to talk to Drake and it had lasted a week but she had a feeling she was going to snap.

'Mmm, cold shoulder, good move wonder how long that's going to last.' Drake pondered, obviously trying to annoy Diana. It had worked.

'_Oh_, shut _up _Drake.' Diana snapped then she froze, _crap _she thought _now he won't shut up._

'Wow, she speaks.' Drake was testing her.

'Seriously Drake?' She walked over to him angrily. She was standing over him now. 'You are really pushing it.' She said.

'What are you going to do? Tell me my power level until I die of boredom' Drake smirked.

'That doesn't sound half bad. But you know what I think? Watching you crash into walls multiple times sounds a little better.' Diana threatened.

'_You're_ threatening _me? _Shouldn't _I_ be threatening _you?_ The things I could do...' Drake pondered that thought, almost happily. He started wrapping his whip hand around his waist.

'I know you won't do it, you're too scared of Caine.' Diana breathed. _He won't do it _she reassured herself.

'I _will _do it, maybe not today or tomorrow but I _will_ fight Caine, I will _win_, and then _I will kill you_, just remember that next time you try to threaten me.' Drake said confidently. 'But right now, no your right I won't do it, yet.' Diana sighed.

'Why not? What would you want with me?' Diana asked testing Drake. Drake just smiled. A minute passed and they were still death staring each other. Then Caine walked in.

'You two, I want you both in Perdido Beach by tomorrow, you're staying for week. And if you want to argue about, I'll just throw you both into a wall, okay? I want you to find out what Sam's up to.' Caine ordered.

'Why can't you just send Bug?' Drake asked him.

'Because Bug is a traitor, now go.' Caine dismissed them.

'Oh great, I have to spend a week with you.' Diana said as they walked out the doors of Coates academy.

'Don't get to excited.' Drake smirked.

'Speak for yourself.'

'Maybe I was.' Drake said under his breath.

* * *

_And again, any idea's of what direction I should go, or what the next chapter could be like. I would deeply appreciate it._

_Thank you :) _

_-hippychiKK _


	4. The Ranga and the Dilemma

**Tales of Diana & Drake:**

**The Ranga and the Dilemma .

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer (again): Michael Grant owns Gone, and all that jazz that goes with it.**_

_**Okay, this isn't my best, but its alright, and again any idea's about this story would be deeply appreciated.  


* * *

**_

DIANA AND DRAKE were on the outskirts of Perdido beach, they've been travelling for about 2 since they left their home at Coates Academy.

"Where is Sam?" Diana said to herself furiously. She was over it, two days alone with Drake was enough to drive her insane. Drake just stared at her with blood shot eyes. They never got to sleep the past nights.

"Get back, Diana, Get back" Drake called. They moved behind the building. Diana thought it was weird Drake looking out for, oh well kind of. But she knew he was only doing it because he would find himself being thrown into a wall.

"Uh, oh, thanks." Diana whispered as a tall red headed boy walked pass. Drake resisted the urge to cal out "_RANGA!_" as the kid walked past. After he was out of site Drake and Diana walked on. "Where do you think Sammy Boy hides out?" Drake asked.

"Where ever Astrid is, I'm guessing- Back! Back! Back!" Diana warned. Drake's eyes suddenly lit up. He leapt out in front of the poor defenceless boy. He looked about eleven. Drake grabbed the boy with his left and then wrapped his whip around the scared boy's throat.

"Where is Sam?" Drake demanded. The boy was terrified. He pointed out the way.

'Drake, how do you know he won't tell Sam" Diana realised. Drake considered the thought and then squeezed his whip hand tighter until all the life lest in that boy was gone.

"Well, with that out of the way, how are we supposed to get to Sam without being seen?" Diana asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that." Drake said. They walked through the town, behind buildings and lurking in the shadows. They ended up just outside the town plaza; they needed to get across without being seen that was practically impossible.

"How are we-?" Diana was cut off by Drake grabbing her hand and pulling her through the town plaza. They nearly made it but right towards the end of the town plaza heads started to turn. Drake pushed Diana towards a nearby building and crushed her to him, kissing her furiously. Diana fought and resisted at first then she stopped and stood there limp. Drake suddenly stopped. Diana was relived and disappointed all at once.

"What?! _Why_?! Huh?" She shrieked at him. He pulled away and didn't make eye contact as they ran out of the town plaza.

"Well, no one saw us did they?" Drake said, still not looking at her. "And, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you, mark my words, I will." He said, and Diana saw that he meant it.

"Don't worry, I won't, and uh, thanks, for uh, keeping us unseen I guess." Diana said, as they made their way towards Sam's house.

* * *

_NOTE: For any one that doesn't know, __"Ranga"__ is a term used for red heads, short for orang-utan. Just in case you were wondering._

_And again, anyone got ANY idea's?_

_Thank You._


	5. There's a fire and WOAH!

**Tales of Diana and Drake:**

**There's a fire and, woah!**

**

* * *

**

_**Okay thank you to everyone that reviewed. And a big thank you to anyone that posted their ideas they helped a lot**_**: Caris L. Clearwater, degrasiiloveyou**_** & **_**lolz**_** I hope I put them to justice. Oh yes and sorry it's a pretty short chapter but enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

DIANA LADRIS was in the kitchen of the abandoned house her and Drake had found right near the place Sam was staying but out of site enough they could still go unseen. Diana was trying to cook some green-whatever it was. "So, what'd do you reckon he's up to? Sam I mean." Drake asked her.

"No clue, he's just been running up and down town all day." Diana answered absent minded. She gave up on the attempted cooking and just poured the can of green – whatever it was on to two plates.

"What is this?" Drake asked scowling at his food.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care." Diana said with a mouth full of food. Drake shrugged and at it all until there was nothing on the plate. "Well, I'm going to bed." She announced.

"Congratulations, you want a medal for that?" Drake said sarcastically. Diana just frowned and walked into a bedroom. Just after Diana left Drake turned back to kitchen and saw that Diana had left the stove on and a fire was slowly starting. _"Crap!" _Panicking Drake ran to Diana's bedroom, where she was standing just in her underwear. Drake stood there for a moment wide eyed, when Diana turned around and saw him. _"Crap!" _He repeated and slammed the door.

"What the hell, Drake?" She screamed.

"I'm - I'm sorry! There's a fire and _woah!_" Drake stuttered.

"Fire! What? Where?" Diana asked rushing out the door yanking a shirt on.

"In the kitchen, where _you_ left the stove on." Drake accused.

"Just shut up for once" Diana screamed as she turned on the faucet in the kitchen. "Get something to put water in!" She screamed at him. He handed her a bowl that she filled up with water and poured over the stove which then caused an explosion of smoke. Diana turned the stove off.

"You could have _killed_ us Diana, smart move." Drake said. Diana walked up to Drake and struck him hard across the face. She looked back at her work and smiled. Drake just looked at her. "That's for before." She declared.

"You learnt well." Drake said and walked away.

"So, you're not going to threaten me or anything?" Diana asked. Drake smiled and walked away. _Well, that's new,_ Diana thought.

* * *

_**NOTE: **_** I just wanted to say that I won't be updating so quickly next week because of school starting and what not and yeah thank you. And if anyone has ideas, suggestions or improvements feel free to share (:**

**-hippychiKK**


	6. Say PLEASE

**Tales of Diana and Drake.**

**Say please.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Gone and all that jazz that goes with it is owned by Michael Grant, not by me.

* * *

**

DIANA woke up to sound of Drake's whip slapping against the door of the bedroom she was staying in that night. "GO AWAY, DRAKE!" She shouted to the door.

"Not until you get up!" She could hear the taunting smile in his words.

"You're going to be waiting a while Drakey" She snapped.

"Don't call me that." Drake said flatly.

"Too bad, now go _away!_" Diana yelled.

"I'm coming in!" Drake warned.

"To do what? What are you going to do Merwin?" Diana said. Drake walked in her room stood over her bed and poured icy water on her.

"_Drake!" _ Diana cursed.

"I warned you." He said "Now get up we're leaving soon." Drake called as he left the room.

"Leave? We're not going back to Coates for two more days." Diana asked

"We're seeing Sammy boy today." Drake announced.

Diana and Drake we're just outside Sam's house. It was a miracle how they had gotten there unseen. Diana was breathing hard, afraid of being seen.

"Calm down." Drake told her. They moved so they were now sitting outside Sam's window, just under it. "Now just shut up, we're here to listen." Drake warned. They sat there silently. Then Diana started twitching.

"ah...ah...ahchoo!" Diana sneezed. "Crap." She cursed some more.

"Run." Drake said. But it was too late Sam Temple was out there already.

"Drake? Diana?" He said questionably as he raised his hands palms out.

"Sammy, we all know you're not going to do that." Drake teased, unable to resist. Light blazed out of Sam's hands just grazing Drake's stomach.

"Quin!" Sam yelled. "Get out here!" Quinn rushed out.

"What is it Sam?" He asked, and then he saw who was next to Sam and scowled. "What are they doing here?" He spat.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sam said. Quinn grabbed Drake as Sam warily held out his hands toward Drake and then grabbed Diana.

Diana and Drake were locked inside a room in Sam's house. They could hear the faint murmurs of Sam, Astrid and Quinn's voice, probably contemplating what to do with them. Drake was continuously sighing and Diana was sitting on the ground fiddling with the rug. Drake sighed once more.

"_.God._ Stop with the sighing Drake." Diana snapped. Drake sighed.

"Say _please_." He said.

"Even in this situation you find a way to be the worst part of my day." Diana muttered.

"I try." Drake said proudly. Diana cursed at him. "Feisty today." Drake remarked.

"Really Drake? Honestly?" Diana said. "Just shut up."

"What are you going to do Ladris?" Drake said raising his eyebrows. Diana pretended she didn't hear that. A sudden know came to the door.

"I'm coming in." Sam's voice said.

* * *

**_Well. I haven't updated in a while not nearly as quick as I'm used to, school stared this week so yeah. it wasn't my best. I'm still not sure if i like. It's mostly dialog, huh? And BTW any suggestions improvements and idea's are VERY welcome, and they are praised. _**


	7. Whip it, Whip it real good

**Tales of Diana and Drake.**

**Whip it, whip it real good.

* * *

**

**Okay, this story goes out to whoever is reading this. (: You's are LEGENDS!**

**Note: I still honestly don't know how long, or what this story is going to end up like, so forgive me for randomness.

* * *

**

Sam Temple walked into the poorly lit room, hands out at the ready, eyeing Diana and Drake carefully. Drakes eyes refused to meet Sam's, so did Diana's. "What does _he _want?" Sam asked, obviously implying that _he_ was his not so beloved brother.

"Who are you talking about Sam?" Drake said, playing dumb, his eyes lit up whilst he said it, Diana knew he had a plan.

"Cut it, Drake" Sam spat at him. "I wanna know what Caine wants." He's eyes swept across the room looking for any tell tale signs, nothing. Diana stared at the ceiling trying to look bored. "Diana, Drake, you will tell me what he wants or your both going to be sorry." He said, and looked at Drake. "If that's even possible." He clarified. He backed out of the dor, careful to always face them with his hands out. He shut the door and left Drake and Diana in the dark once again.

"I'm getting out of here." Drake declared.

"Whatever Merwin" Diana tried to ignore him, but that was pretty hard, considering that they were locked in a room together. Drake got up and checked the door, obviously locked. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I told you." He answered off-handily. "I'm getting out of here." He mumbled. At first Diana thought he was joking, but then she saw the look of determination on his face, the look he got whenever he was about to kill someone. Diana didn't like this look. Drake glared at the door for a while then suddenly Drake slapped his whip on the door. "Well that was utterly useless." Diana said coldly.

"Shut up." Drake yelled, frustrated. He glared at the door once more and slapped his whip down on it again, hared this time. The door shook and Drake eased it off.

"How the _hell _did you do that?" Diana exclaimed.

"I'm a genius." Drake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was partly, he was a genius, but a freakin' evil genius. Drake walked out of the room quietly motioning for Diana to follow. She did. They snuck through the house until they came to the kitchen and heard voices.

"Nice work." Diana said sarcastically. Drake sighed and went back down the hall. Diana was wondering what he was doing. He went to the bathroom and motioned Diana to follow. She did, reluctantly. Drake suddenly walked over to the shower and broke the glass of the door. "What the fu-"Diana was cut off by Drake holding a finger to her mouth, which he kept there for a little longer than necessary. Then he ran out and Diana followed they stopped when they heard Sam, Astrid and Quinn walk toward the bathroom, that's when they made their brake.

Two hours later, of non-stop running they were on the outskirts of Perdido Beach. With only more wounds then when they started, no information. _Caine won't like this_, Diana thought. Diana sighed and slumped down in the middle of a road. It didn't matter now; no-one really could drive. Drake sighed.

"C'mon we gotta get back" Drake said tiredly.

"Screw it, you can I'm resting for a while." She declared. Drake decided it wasn't worth fighting and sat down next to her. Diana instinctively moved away from him.

"I'm not going to bite." He laughed bitterly. That was true, but he would still whip her if he had to. Diana turned to face him, he was looking at her and for a second she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, something she has never seen displayed by Drake Merwin. She leaned in closer to him and he bought his whip down on her face, breaking the once flawless flesh of Diana she let out a agonized cry. Drake turned away_. Why did I do that? _He thought to himself. _And why don't I feel good about it_? Questions streamed through his head, he hardly noticed Diana biting back more horrific screams.

"What was that Merwin?" She spat, feeling the metallic taste of blood stream into her mouth. Drake said nothing. "I hope Caine kills you." She uttered.

"Not just yet." He said to himself.

* * *

**Geez, that chapter was kinda a downer, wasn't it? And it was quite long for wasn't really what I'm used to, but I promise the rest of the chapters, will be funnier, and more in the style of Tales of Drake and Diana. Hmmm yes, thanks and please don't let this chapter turn you off the story. (:**

**-hippychiKK.**


	8. Valentinesday twowords idont like to say

**Tales of Diana & Drake**

**Valentine's Day, two words I don't like to say.

* * *

**

**So, I was trying to think of idea's for this next chapter, when behold an ad for Valentine's Day marathons came on T.V and I was like "Hey, how about that!" and that is my story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Gone is not mine, but is Michael Grant's.

* * *

**

Diana rubbed her eyes and sat up groggily, she was sitting under a tree. She looked around and saw Drake standing up about twenty feet away looking around, probably trying to figure what direction Coates academy was from there. Drake turned around to see Diana sitting up. "C'mon Ladris, we need to move on." Drake called.

"Screw you." She mumbled. Drake sighed and walked over to her. He stood over her and then pulled her up to her feet. "Get off me, Merwin." She cried. He released his grip on her.

"Just get all your stuff, we're leaving in two." Drake told her.

"What, you want me to get my whole jacket and towel?" She shot at him sarcastically. Drake scowled and led Diana down an old dirt road, assuming it was towards Coates. Drake was walking fast ahead.

"It's not a marathon, Merwin, you can slow down."

"You're just to slow." He shot back. Diana started to jog to catch up and felt strong hunger pains in her stomach, her head was also growing heavy. She slowed down and fumbled and fell to the ground. It went black.

Diana's head was foggy, she couldn't think. She hurt, like hell. Her vision slowly came back and she saw Drake's face just inches away from her own, he's eyes were bank as always and somehow that disappointed her, that he wasn't worried for her. But then she snapped back to her senses and shoved Drake away.

"Well, I guess you're back. Shame really, I like you better when you're not awake." Drake smirked. He offered his hand to help Diana up she took it reluctantly. And again she was inches away from his face. Drake was staring at her, and Diana thought she saw the flicker again, that flicker of something she has never seen before in his eyes. His face got closer to hers; she flinched expecting a whip to break her healing flesh again, but it wasn't his whip that came down on her flesh, but his lips on her healing cheek. Diana was startled.

"What was that for?" She asked dishevelled.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Drake simply said.

* * *

3 3 Happy Valentines Day everyone! ahaha, I know, a tad early but I had a day off school and took the opportunity. And i would like to apologize for the short length of this story, but hey, most of my stories are short so yeah, thanks all

-hippychiKK3


	9. Suck it up, Princess

**Tales of Diana & Drake**

**Suck it up, Princess

* * *

**

**Well, heey i can't believe I'm almost at chapter 10! And can anyone believe the last hunger games book name was released: MockingJay! Sorry I really needed to get that out there. I heart hunger games.

* * *

**

Diana and Drake were walking the long road back to Coates; they started about four hours ago, and haven't stopped since, they're legs were going to give way any second, they could feel it. But neither of them wanted to be the first to give up. Giving up was weakness. _Screw weakness_, Diana thought. She found the closest tree and sat down. Drake was silently relieved. "Giving up already Ladris," He said tauntingly. "I thought you were tougher than that." He said as he sat down. Diana just shot him a cold look and sighed.

Moments passed of unbearable awkward silence. Drake's stomach growled loudly, he cringed.

"Shut up, Drake." Diana said exhausted.

"How can I stop that, it's my stomach, I don't control it!" He exclaimed at her.

"Whatever, Drake." Diana said her eyes half closed.

A few more awkward silent moments passed.

"Gay baby." Drake mumbled, smirking. Diana rolled her eyes and Drake got up.

"Okay let's go." Drake said.

"What the hell, we just got here Merwin." Diana fumed.

"Suck it up, Princess."

"Don't you call me that."

"Too bad, let's go." Drake got up. Diana sighed and reluctantly stood up too. As they started walking the pain in their legs, which had numbed before, came back now. Diana's knees were buckling and she could see Drake wasn't that steady either. She had to bite her lip in order to not cry out in pain. Her throat started burning.

"Merwin, do you have any water?" She called to him.

"Get your own freakin' water." He called back.

"I'm serious Drake." She yelled back, Drake sighed and heard something fall to the ground.

"Ugh fine." Drake said as he turned back to see Diana on the ground, again. She had a long graze along her left leg that was bleeding crimson uncontrollably and dirt surrounded it. Drake could see that she was trying to hold back tears of pain.

"How did you manage that, Ladris?" He sighed.

"I don't know, I fell, shut up and help me." She said irritably. Drake frowned as he looked the graze, he touched it gingerly. Diana flinched, he smirked.

"Just fix it!" She yelled at him. He bent down and poured what was left of all their water over her leg, his expression a blank mask, but Diana could see hints of concern flicker through.

"Do you have bandages?" Drake asked staring at her leg.

"Oh yeah, let me get them in my handy first aid kit I happen to carry everywhere." She shot back sarcastically. Drake just glared at her. He sighed and took off his shirt.

"Oh,_ hell,_ what are you doing?" Diana asked shocked.

"Well, do you want to bleed to death? This is the best we have until we get to Coates." Drake said "But, hey I know you love it" He added. Diana groaned.

"You are disgusting." She spat. Drake smiled.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter nine is complete! And now I know how I will end this story, but still if anyone has ideas I'm sure can fit them in, and they are still appreciated.**

**Thank You!**

**-hippychiKK**


	10. My problem is you

**Tales of Diana & Drake**

**My problem is you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10! **_**.Freakin'.Diana&Drake. **_** This is pretty epic. Anyways.**

**Thanks to Armygirl0604 for those suggestions, they're pretty hectic, and the song suggestion thing that was awesome and I have an idea for it, but in later chapters. And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or even looked at this story ;)**

**And here is Chapter Ten!

* * *

**

Coates Academy was far off in the distance, but just in sight, enough for Diana to sigh with relief, because seriously one more night with Drake was going to drive her insane. Diana's throat started burning again; she was becoming dehydrated, quickly.

"Do we have any water, Merwin?" She asked.

"Well, we would if you hadn't fallen down being the klutz you are." He told her as he turned around.

"Great, now the last face I see before I die will be yours." Diana answered coldly.

"You say that like its bad thing." He smirked. They glared into each other's eyes, daring.

"What is your problem, Merwin?" She asked, lowering her voice. He stared at her again, and Diana saw it again, the look on his face, that unusual flicker. Her heart pounded violently.

"My problem?" He said, tilting his head to the side slightly."My problem is you, Ladris." He answered.

They glared at each other more. Drake stepped in closer to Diana.

And one more glare before he pulled her in and kissed her furiously. At first Diana was shocked and resisted it, but in the end she gave in. He finally let her go. They stared at each other for another long moment. And there it was again the flicker, but this time it wasn't just a flicker but a gaze.

They stood back from each other, realising what just happened. Realising what they just had felt. Unsure of what to do Drake turned around.

"We better get going; it's not long before dark." Drake said, he's voice faltering. Diana walked up next to him sighed and pulled him in, and they kissed again.

"Why? You afraid of the dark" Diana smirked.

* * *

**Woweee Chapter 10! It was fairly short, but ah well. I still can't believe its chapter 10! *sigh***

**Featuring in the next chapter: My personal favourite Mr. Caine Soren, maybe some crazy power and of course Drake & Diana **


	11. Oh, Fearless Leader

**Tales of Diana and Drake**

**Oh, Fearless Leader.**

**Featuring Caine Soren

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, awesome**

**Disclaimer: (just thought I'd throw one in here) Michael Grant owns Gone and all that jazz**

**Now on forth with the story

* * *

**

Drake opened the heavy doors of Coates, carefully though, they didn't want that to fall apart to. When Drake was through the door he closed it on Diana, she just rolled her eyes.

Diana felt comforted as she walked down the halls of Coates. She had never felt so relieved to be on school. But there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, a worry. While they were walking Drake grabbed Diana's wrist, pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Diana asked. Drake glared at her, and then silenced her with a violently furious kiss. Diana again, resisted at first but Drake pulled her in even closer and to Diana's shock she found herself kissing back, again. Drake finally tore himself from her and Diana spat.

"Problem? _Ladris_" He asked, stepping away from her. Diana started into his cold eyes.

"Yes, _Merwin_ there is." She said spitefully. "We're back here now, and you have to stay away from me. Nothing happened, right? Just stay away" She repeated.

"Or what?"

"Well I don't think Caine will like it if he heard you came on to me." She smirked, she had won.

Drake and Diana turned around to walk out the door, but it was already opened and Caine was standing right there. Diana's heart pounded furiously and she could see at the corner of her eye that Drake's whip was twitching uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Caine asked quietly looking them both straight in the eye. "What happened?!" He repeated louder. There was still no answer. Caine put his hands up, threatening.

"Nothing, oh Fearless Leader." Drake sneered.

"Cut it." Caine said. "What happened?" He repeated yet again.

"Nothing, like Drake said." Diana said staring him straight in the eyes. And just like that Caine threw Drake through the wall behind them. No hesitation or fear in his eyes.

Diana stood there in complete and utter shock, unsure of what to do.

_Stand there? Help Drake? Laugh at Drake? _

She was shifting from foot to foot. Caine watched her intently, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**Dear Readers-**

**Though I'd leave the story there. I am swamped in homework. Art Homework. Curse Art. And I'm trying to finish The Maximum Ride series, and One Tree Hill T.V series .Anyway, I will try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Looove hippychiKK**


	12. To Hell and Back

**Tales of Diana & Drake**

**To Hell and Back.

* * *

**

**Hello everyone! Thanks to aaaalll of you, for like even looking at this story **

**Now to the story!

* * *

**

DIANA LADRIS watched Drake pull himself out of the remains of the door, _how could he have survived that?_ She thought. Then she turned around to see Caine walking out the door. She turned back to Drake, he looked like hell, and with the fall he had whipped himself in the face swelling his left eye shut. He walked down the hall following Caine. And when he was in arms- whips length he sent his whip hand down on Caine's back tearing flesh on impact. Diana could see Caine wince.

"Drake. Stop." Caine said quietly.

"Or what?" Drake threatened.

Caine turned around slowly and raised his hands out. Drake backed away.

"_NO!" _Diana shrieked, showing more emotion than any time before. Caine shot a glance at her. No one knew what to do; it was a rare moment as they all eyed each other cautiously. Caine finally turned away, leaving Drake and Diana staring at each other. Drake looked horrible like he'd been to hell and back, he practically had. He dropped on the ground, he looked like he had a broken arm and he was losing blood quickly.

"You need Lana." Diana said quietly.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." He lied.

"You're not; you need Lana and so does Caine."

"Why do you care about him anyway?" Drake said looking at her through the left eye that was swelled shut.

The question caught Diana off guard, a rare moment.

"Because, because he cares about me, as lame as it is, he does." Diana said looking away. "I'm going to get Lana, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Okay I would like to apologize for**

**a) The short length of this story.**

**b) And the suckiness of this story, I had major writers block.**

**Anyway**

**-hippychiKK**

**Xx.**


	13. I Never Have, and I Never Will

**Tales of Diana & Drake.**

**I never have, and I never will

* * *

**

**Well, hey everyone. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'm swamped in homework *Curse You, School* But anyway enough with my complaining. **

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone and all that jazz.**

**Dedication: My readers, reviewers, favourit-ers and subscribers (:**

**Bring on Diana and Drake!

* * *

**

Drake forced himself to look in the mirror; he winced when he saw himself. He looked over at Caine and smiled darkly looking at the injuries he inflicted. Diana had forced them into staying in the same room while she tended to them. They both refused to let Diana get Lana's help.

As Diana looked after Caine's wounds he turned around to look at her in the eyes.

"Is it true?" He said.

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"You and Drake." He said wincing.

"So what if it is?" She said looking away. Caine stared at her.

"Get out." He croaked.

"Wha-?"

"Go. Leave. Now, before I throw someone through this wall. I don't want to, but I will" Caine said, cutting her off with cold eyes.

"But I'm helping you." Diana said taken a back.

"_Now." _ Caine almost growled. Diana paled; she knew he would do it. She slowly walked out of the room biting her tongue.

Drake stared at Caine unsure of what to do. Caine's eyes hardened.

"You too." He said.

"But you need me."Drake insisted.

"I never have, I never will." Caine said simply. Drake stared at him in shock, that was until Caine tensed and held up his hands towards him.

Diana and Drake were left staring at the Coates building.

"Where now?" Drake asked.

* * *

**Well, looks like I'm ending this chapter here. My next chapter will probably be around next week, hopefully I have a very nice plan for it. Hope you liked it more than me.**

**-hippychiKK **

**Xx. **


	14. Go Die In A Hole

**Tales of Diana & Drake.**

**Go die in a hole.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns all *ominous music* and all that jazz.**

**For everyone.**

**Here is chapter 14, bought to you by my boredom.**

**

* * *

**

Drake kicked the dirt. He and Diana were standing outside of Coates Academy, _another place I'm banned from_, Drake thought. He sighed.

"Well, where now?" Drake asked Diana.

Diana was standing up staring at the building that was formerly her home. She remained silent when Drake asked her the question.

"What I'm not good enough talk to now?" He shot, as he walked closer to Diana. She stepped away. "Okay," He said. "What the _hell?" _

"You." Diana said. "You're the reason why we are out here." She said him looking him dead in the eye.

"If you're forgetting it takes two." He told her as he walked closer, his whip twitching. He slowly wrapped his whip around Diana's waist, pulling her closer.

"Go die in a hole, Merwin" She said.

"Aw, and here I was thinking we were at a first name basis." He spat at her. "But, I guess I was wrong, _Ladris." _He yanked her even closer now, so their bodies were touching. "Now that Caine has _disowned _you," Drake said down the back of her neck. "I guess it doesn't matter what I do with you. I could do virtually anything." He paused, enjoying the idea. "But, you are starting to bore me; maybe I could just _dispose_ of you." He's grip tightened.

"You wouldn't Merwin, you're all talk." Diana said trying to hide her nerves, unsuccessfully.

"No, you're wrong this time, Ladris." He said glaring at her. "I would do it; I would do it gladly, but not just...yet." He released his tight grip on her. "We're going to Perdido Beach." He said as id he had it all planned out.

"What do you mean _we?" _She asked cautiously.

"I mean you and me." He said shortly.

"You can't make me go." Diana said stubbornly.

"Wanna bet?" He grinned evilly.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 14. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	15. A Trip to the Moon

**Tales of Diana & Drake**

**A Trip to the Moon

* * *

**

**Before I go on, Happy Easter! **

**Disclaimer: *See previous chapters* and all that jazz.**

**Dedication: For you, yes you right there, you know who you are.

* * *

**

Diana was half walking half being pushed by Drake through Perdido Beach.

"Where _are_ we going?" Diana finally asked him, sounding exhausted.

"To have some fun." Drake said mysteriously.

They weren't really afraid of anyone spotting them; the streets were abandoned, as per usual. But on the occasion they'd see a kid walk pass but no one paid attention to them.

Drake seemed to know where he was headed, Diana was thinking. For some strange reason Diana couldn't think of he looked at this place like he knew it, like he had grown up here. But that was impossible; Diana dismissed the theories from her head and asked again.

"Where are we going Merwin?"

"To the _moon,_ now shut up and keep moving!" He shot back at her.

Drake came to an abrupt stop, almost sending Diana into him. A ghost of a smile lingered across his face as he stared the day care centre.

"Here_? Really_ Merwin, what could you possibly want to do _here_? Steal candy from a baby?" She said glaring at him suspiciously.

He ignored the comment and put his hand in his pocket slowly pulling something out, it glinted in the light. A gun.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked cautiously. He ignored this.

"Hello, old friend." He crooned to the gun. Normally if she saw Drake acting like this she would of had to try and suppress her laughter, but now, it was just scary.

"Merwin, what are you doing?" She repeated.

"I told you, I'm going to have some fun." He said taking his eyes off the gun.

"Well, that's a morbid idea of fun you have there, Merwin." She said not being able to resist.

* * *

**Okay, ending it there, I know it's short, sorry. Anyway I'll update soon.**

**R&R**

**Until next time, stay super-duper.**

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	16. Don't Make Merwin Mad

**Sorry this is short.**

**Disclaimer: And again *See the previous chapters***

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Tales of Diana & Drake:**

**You Don't Irritate Drake Merwin. Not Unless You Want To Die.**

_Drake stared at the door of the day care centre. _Triumph. _He could feel it. He grinned widely as he stepped inside and heard screams of the innocent as there gazed landed on his whip. He raised his arms and Pack Leader and the rest of the coyotes stormed in. They started to tear the children apart as Drake watched on with malice._

"Drake! Ugh! _DRAKE!"_ Diana screeched loudly snapping Drake out of his fantasy. "Earth to Merwin."

Drake shook his head vigorously and looked down at his hand. _Good,_ he thought _it's still there. _He held the gun up to his eyes and toyed with it for a moment and looked at Diana. She was standing in front of the door way to the day care centre.

"Move out of the way." Drake instructed her. She didn't budge. "I said _move."_ His voice dropped.

"No, Merwin, I'm sick of this." She stormed. "We're getting out of here and where going back to Coates."

"You forgot Ladris. We can't go back to Coates. You're little boyfriend. Excuse me. _Ex-_boyfriend banned us. We can't go back." Drake smirked as he watched Diana become angrier and angrier with each of his words. _"Now move."_

"No," Diana said again, her face was wiped clean of emotion.

"Listen if you don't move..." he left the sentence hanging in the air and raised the gun so it was level with Diana's torso.

"What Merwin? Kill me? We've been over this. If you wanted to kill me I would already be dead. I know that. You know that. Let it go. You can't kill me Drake. Do you know why?" She taunted him. "Do you know why you can't kill me? I think you do. You just can't kill me, Merwin, because you're in love with me." She told him and laughed at him pitifully.

Drake's hand dropped to his side and he stared at Diana. A sick grin then started to distort Drake's face.

Diana stopped her laughter and looked at him dubiously. Drake's hand that held the gun raised and his finger squeezed the trigger. Screams broke out from inside the day care centre. The noise was enough to split anyone's ear drums. But Drake didn't hear any of it. He only heard his own laughter and the screams of the girl he shot at.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuunnnn....**

**Yep.**

**A little dramatic, huh? Ha, anyways tell me what you think.**

**R&R –Pleeeeaase. **

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	17. The FINAL tale

**Well, well, I've been expecting you.**

**Okay, I think this story has jumped the shark, so to say. Now, let me be the one to tell you that this chapter of **_**Tales of Diana & Drake **_**is the last chapter. Ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**This final chapter goes out to everyone who ever read, reviewed, favourite-d, subscribed or enjoyed the Tales of Diana & Drake. Thank you all so much, this was my first ever Fanfiction so it was all amazing. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Tales of Diana & Drake:**

**The Final Tale**

Diana was jolted awake only to see the familiar walls of Coates Academy. _What the Hell?_ She thought silently. She looked around; she was lying in a bed. Last time she had checked she was in Perdido Beach... she had been shot! _This is not right, this is crazy._

"You looked like you were having worse nightmares than me," Caine said as she approached her.

"What? Wait. Hold up. What happened?"

"You just got back with Drake form Perdido Beach," Caine said, confused by her question.

Diana looked down at herself; she was lying on a couch, a blanket draped over her legs. She removed the blanket gingerly; on her thigh was a bandage.

"...Drake," Diana said after much hesitation.

"You called?" Drake said as he entered the room.

"What the hell is going on? You ...shot me," Diana said pulling her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What? No. You shot yourself," Drake said then turned to Caine. "You can never give a girl a gun; they have no idea how to use it."

"You...shot...me," Diana said.

"Crazy girl," Drake muttered as he left the room.

_A while later..._

Diana walked through the halls of Coates Academy purposely, despite the limp. Her heart started to race as she got closer and closer to the door. _Can't Caine send one of his minions or something? I hate doing this_, she thought to herself. She placed her hand on the door of Drake Merwin's room, breathed in and pushed it open. In the room she saw Drake standing there, half naked, again.

"Holy sh-!" She shrieked.

"De ja vu," Drake smirked.

"This is not funny, Merwin!" She cried.

"You still don't know how to knock, do you?" He laughed. "I guess you just wanted to see _all _this again."

"Whatever, Merwin," She said as she shut the door behind her.

"What did you need anyway, Ladris?" Drake called through the door.

"Caine wants you."

"And you still do," He snickered under his breath.

**How was that for a last chapter? Tell me what you think.**

**And that was the last time you will here the Tales of Diana & Drake.**

**-hippychiKK**

**x**


End file.
